A Friend of Mine
by UNchained-lies
Summary: What if Kazuma actually didn't die with some heart attack and if that girl was pressed under him! will an adventure arise? Or does the hero get an untimely end? Or is this just some random romance manga in the making? oh well because Kazuma will make the most out of it! (1st summary so i think it sucks)
1. Heroine Appearance!

**Hello um thanks for reading this and i hope this will fill you desire but im still new to fanfic so do expect some mistake on stories or publishes and i would like some help in later chapters of making new OC's and i would like your guys help for this please and thank you by all means have a great day.**

 _ **"PLACE OR TIME"**_ **\- Transition or time skip in story**

 **"** Talk **" - A way you speak to each other**

Inner dialogue **\- just alone and plain is inner dialogue**

 **"** _thoughts_ **" - the main characters mind**

* * *

I wonder how this all went down on that day if i wasn't there and if that truck still kept going on. will the girl have died? Or would she make it out somehow?

Who knows well i kinda do but that's not the point! The point is that i saved her life and that's what it matters! The truck kept moving forward, what an asshole almost running this girl over!

And i forgot that i'm on a top of a girl that i don't know… so i turned my head to face that girl i looked at her and then i saw her she is a girl in my school. _If i had to guess her age it would be that she is the same age as me 16 so she is my age_... "She looks beautiful" but what am i thinking? As that girl looked up to me and she didn't seemed happy i was on top of her. I wouldn't blame her i mean what would think of a boy your age on top of you?

So then i tried my best and quickest to get of her i loosen my grip around her body and jumped off and was ready to get smacked down by her, I'm still laying on the ground since it was the only way out the quickest.

But as i was embracing for the worse i was surprised by a simple "Thank you" so i replied the best i could! "Y-your welcome…" As i said in a high pitch manor but the girl stood up and fix her clothes and reached out her hand and seemed a little red. _Now that i look at her more she is kinda cute_. "So um i heard you called me that i look beautiful few seconds ago." she said

"Wait did i said that out loud?" She shook her head up and down. _Man i'm an idiot i mean who does that?_ So after that i took her hand and tried to relax a bit and i want to calm things down so i asked for her name. She said "my name is Rika and what about your's?"

"Im Kazuma nice to meet you Rika." huh i never really talked to a girl for a while or anybody in real life at all. And then _i forgot that i had a bag of a first-limited edition game which is very popular and it was on sale today which took me 5 hours to get it which i'm still proud of!._ So i check to see the bag and i noticed it was broken "oh i'm sorry kazuma i could buy a new one for you if you want a another one."

"Nah it's ok i'll get a new one somehow… but really don't worry about it, it's either the game or your life so picked which option seemed best." again the girl flushed red, _man i'm just a good talker if i keep this up i might get a harem! Yeah right i'm not even close to a popular person and not even a good looking guy._ So as i picked up the broken game piece by piece. And oh boy I needed to rest after all that. Then it hit me oh how long it took for me to get a game like that either I need to a round trip again or wait next sale but I decided to wait for it.

"So are you ok Rika after all a truck was about to hit you." She seemed scared after that ordeal, I would be too she replied "Yes I'm ok thank you for saving me there has to be a way to repay you maybe get that game again?" I'm happy that she worried for me but it should be the other way around. "Nah it's all good I'm just worried about your life ending… besides you should spend money on fixing the phone." She noticed her phone is shattered by the screen and may not be able to work at all. _She seemed kinda sad hmm_ "If you want i could replace it for you it's was me who broke it so i should be the one responsible." _WHAT AM I SAYING I WASTED SO MUCH MONEY ON THE GAME WHICH I WAS GOING TO PLAY!_

"Um are you sure? You wasted money on that game and it seemed like it was quite new?"

"It's fine nothing to bad besides that game does not cost as much." _Why am I saying this am in love with this girl or what! And here I thought I'm just a neet with no friends._

"So Rika please watch where you were going next time I don't think any of us want to be run over by a truck." As I still have a worried face for her who knows if this will happen again.

"Thanks kazuma I will look out so that I won't get run over by any vehicles." She seemed fine and not to badly injured." As I tried to walk a bit my left leg has been sprained from the fall.

"Oh Kazuma are you ok are you injured?" I rolled up my pants and look at the marking of the sprain.

"I'll manage somehow or another" but as I said that my arm is around her shoulders. "It's fine it's my turn to help you now." She has a smile on her face which soothed me a bit.

"I'm sorry Rika that you have to do this for me" she looked at me with a concerned face and then she said "You saved my life so I need to pay you back somehow right?"

"Man you just like helping others huh Rika?" She seemed like she was shaken from the event that I saved her but yet determined to help others too.

"Well just considers as a thanks then, care to tell where you live?" As I explained where I lived we traveled there by walking and occasionally take breaks so she can get her stamina back.

"So this is where you live Kazuma?" "Yeah that house is mine and my family is not here yet they are in a business trip."

"Thanks for helping me but I can manage to make it to my room." She pouted "No you are injured! You have to be taken care of!" _Man this girl could be dating a guy now but if not I'm happy but why would she go out with me?_

"I'll make days where I can take care of you especially on weekends!"

"Why it's not like a big deal… is it?" _She sure is stubborn but that's what's nice of her but after I'm healed I'll buy the new game ASCP!_

"Ok Rika you can let me down on the bed now" _as I looked at the coroner of my eye my RPG game is still on because I decided to play that game straight away after I come back_.

"If you don't mind can you shut of the computer on your way back?" _There is no way I can play with this pain of my leg_

She walked over to the computer and shut it down then she sat down at my chair looking around my room "Um… you sure have a lot of collectibles?" Saying that while looking at a female wizard with an eye patch with wooden staff.

"Yea you can call me weird and a neet whatever you want…" _I was ready to be laughed at but then._ "It's not that I find it funny or weird is just that you like playing these games huh?"

"I admit I like playing games and does type of RPG or Dating sims. But that's what I found fun in my life" _it's not like I expected anyone to be in my room besides family members but to be a girl of all things and at the same high schools is that_

"Kazuma?" She seem Sad a bit and looked at me "how come you don't come to class? It's been 2 weeks after the opening ceremony."

 _Starting off with that huh?_ "Well I've never really gotten used to schools besides I have been betrayed by one of my friends during middle school and here I am as a loser."

She seemed shocked but she put on a straight face and said "you know you could talk to me about it if you want?" _Man I was not expecting that does she really care for me that much? I mean I saved her and all but I think it's a bit overboard._

"Please come to school I bet other people are worried for you." I tried my best to give the right answer for now. "Maybe but it's not like many people know me but I might consider coming tomorrow or soon"

"No you have to come this is for you future! I don't care if you play games after all the classes just learn and please have a fulfilling life."

"Ok ok I'll come to school once I healed up" Rika put on a look on me "you better come but just please rest for now."

"I'll rest just leave the house besides aren't you in a boy's room?" She seemed she had never noticed flushed yet again. "Y-yeah I know it's not to bad but I'll still take care of you." She said and waved goodbye to me so I waved back with smile which I never really did in real life at least a meaningful one.

" _ **Next day"**_

Here I am still in bed healing then the clock ringed it's around 7:30 AM. Rolled in bed to turn it off. _She should be at school by now I wonder will she even come back after school finish._ _I kinda miss her already._

So I wonder _what would the school think of me after the school ceremony?_ _Maybe a nobody or didn't even know I was person_.

 _Well talking to one of the students is a start I guess._ _I wonder will she talk about me or not most likely not._ So I looked around the room looking for my portable game console. Then played on it in till I slept

" _ **Then after hours of sleeping"**_

I woke up to see Rika sleeping at the gaming set up that I have, head down on the table still in her uniform. I checked for the time it's around 3:45 PM.

She must be cold, after all it's in the middle of fall. So I stood up grabbed my jacket and put it around her

As I put her around her I smell her with a hint of strawberry. She must have taken a shower… _She smells good… wait_ _what am I saying?_

After that ordeal I decided to somewhat stretch me legs by walking around the house see how it feels.

So I walked and walked my leg just stings me but I'm able to endure it nothing to bad. So then I decided to change my self in a Jersey and pants.

 _Actually maybe it's best to stay here since she is still in my house I should stay here wake her up soon. Maybe I should wake her up now._

So I went back to my room and called her name "Rika" she didn't wake up so I tried and shook her she woke up looking into my face then I said "good morning"

She seemed happy that I was up and noticed my jacket around her. Her face blushed slightly and said."Sorry that you had to wake me up…"

"It's fine you were taking care for me right?" "Also I decided I'll be coming to school soon so I guess it's your win that I'm joining your class soon"

She eyes glistening as I said that and She smiled. _she is to precious_ "I'm glad so will I meet you in school tomorrow?" "Tomorrow is the weekend though?"

She just realized that and said "Oh um… I forgot about that." _And I guess she is also kinda of a klutz._

It's fine we all make mistakes." So I asked her "what will you the rest of the weekend?"

She thought about and said "Well I still have to take care of you don't I?" I blushed slightly and was kinda surprised by her response "So what? you'll come by everyday?"

"It's not that I don't mind but Rika you do have other friends don't you?" I would like her to spend time with them, since I'm just a loner and neet.

"Well I'm just happy from my savior is it not normal to say thanks to them?" "I see well that does make sense but this a little overboard since I just sprained my left leg." As I said that she seemed still determined. "But anyway if you want we can be friends outside of school if you want?" She seemed surprised but still said. "I'll be happy that we will be friends I'll invite you with my friends so that you can see them."

I didn't know what to say next I've never had a person care so much for me and it's a person I saved yesterday. "Alright want to hang out tomorrow? I'm fine and good enough to walk around but my leg still stings a bit"

"It's fine Kazuma you just need to be fully healed to walk in order to hang out with me." For some reason I felt rejected.

"Ok doctor I'll rest until I'm healed." Mockingly as I said that. "Well as long you rest you will be fine also please don't try to force yourself for my sake and worry your own sake." "So Rika want to hang out tomorrow still?"

"I would be happy to but just rest for now I still have to take of you right now. So I'll make something for you to eat."

 _Wait I can try a girls cooking! Is this the day that I am cared from someone?!_ "It's fine you could just grab me a some snack or a bag of chips I would make my own lunch"

"You know that you will gain weight that if you eat that much of junk food and plus it's fine that I can cook for you." She said with a bit a puffed anger face

"Fine you are the boss right now so I'll follow what you think it's best Rika. So what will you make for me curry?" "If that's what you want Kazuma that I can make one for you." _Well I guess who doesn't like curry._

"Alright I guess you can make curry for me as long you know what you are you doing right?" _I know it's rude to ask but does she even know to cook?_ "If I didn't why would I make my self cook it when I can get some other food from a store or restaurant?"

"Fair point Rika ok you win you can make some food I'll be waiting then." As Rika went down the stairs heading for the kitchen I stood up get my portable game console and started grinding the hell out of a game as I waited for the food. _I can smell the food from downstairs it smells great as I just realized if this it what it feels like to have a wife… well it's not like I'm not happy with the idea but I hope I can get use to it._

 _You know if this it what it feels like I hope that this feeling last for awhile after that incident in middle school I feel I can make friends in real life again._ Footsteps came up he stairs as I smell the aroma of curry coming closer. "And here I thought you wouldn't go all out in cooking." "Well what can I say hero? I guess I'm just being to generous for you?"

"So did you ever cook before? Or have you ever cooked for others or school?" Rika smiles and said "Well I did do cooking since I was in elementary school so I guess you can say I have good experience." I grabbed the spoon and took in the first bite she was looking at me with her big eyes of hers probably waiting for me to say about her cooking our see how it tasted.

As I took in the bite of curry I was thinking about what happen during that time when we first met. _Now that I think about I feel that if we stay connected like this she might like me but I'm just thinking about that based how she is taking care for me._ As I was chewing the food which by the way is delicious especially how she put in the spice with the curry.

"Wow it's actually very delicious the cooking that you have and study is not going to waste and I hope you can still make food for me until I feel better." As I smiled at her. She seemed happy with my response and seemed slightly embarrassed of what we said. She down at me with her fingers pressed to together I swore I thought I saw her blushing but I think it's just my imagination.

"You know kazuma what were you doing when you didn't come to school? I can probably guess by your bedroom and your collection." "Yea I guess you can say I'm a neet or an otako call me whatever you want but please can you keep this a secret at school? I don't know if I want other people to know about this." I just want to get use this feeling of friends… is that selfish or selfless?

"I will as long you promise you will come to school next week, and also is it ok that I can make food for you still since you will just bring junk food for lunch." "Sure I don't see why not besides it seems like a win-win for me oh well Rika I'll take that deal if you don't mind? Rika puts her head down and with her hand closed like a fist. "Rika everything fine with you? You seem a bit tired." Rika put up her head up immediately after I said that and said "I'm fine kazuma is just that I'm a bit tired like you said I should head home soon."

"Alright Rika I'll see you Saturday maybe I'll go out with you tomorrow." As we walked down the stairs to the front door Rika went out the door and said "I hope you get well soon and for the weekends I'll drop by and if you legs get better we should go out" she said with a smile. "If I do then it's a date!" She looked at me with a surprised look. "Wait don't get the wrong idea!" I shouted angrily at her. She reverted to her normal smile and went back. _Man maybe I would be in trouble if I date her and what not. But it's not like I don't dislike it but I should still worry about her since she is bit of a klutz that got almost got run over and didn't know what was today. But what would happen tomorrow on our hang out? I guess I should wait when for that days come._

So I went back to my room grabbed my my portable game console and play until I slept. Wait for the next day to come and a new beginning with a new friend.

* * *

 **So that was first chapter and i hope that this won't a bad start and if i did make a mistake please let me know if i mixed up in words or had a different word format chapter 2 is already in processes so i hope you enjoyed =w=**


	2. A Day Out

**hello fellow readers it is i... UNchained-lies and here with another chapter with i hope you will enjoy this chapter and i hope you can help read and leave a review on what i can improve on please and thank you**

 _ **"PLACE OR TIME"**_ **\- Transition or time skip in story**

 **"** Talk **" - A way you speak to each other**

Inner dialogue **\- just alone and plain is inner dialogue**

 **"** _thoughts_ **" - the main characters mind**

* * *

Can't believe I still saved that girl from that other day and got her name. And yet I'm going to hang out with her tomorrow my leg is fully heal from that fall and got to tasted a girls cooking. That's odd for me but for normal human standards it may be normal for actually normal high schoolers. But I'm just an otaku who happen to be at a moment where one of the students at my same high school which I went was crossing the road with a road rage truck that isn't slowing down for her. So I had no choice and jump in and get her out of the way and look at what happen to me now! (missed chapter 1? Go back and read it!)

This is my life now hanging out with a girl which I just saved and met 2 days before this day. So let's start where we left off.

I woke up to my own time I didn't set a time for school since Well it's the weekend and I went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. But even before I went to the kitchen he doorbell rang so I checked who it is but it should have been expected this but it was Rika. _Huh this early? I'm still wearing my pajamas but that's fine right?_ So I unlocked the door and open it to see a Rika in a dress which I thought which looked cute the dress had a skirt which reached into her knees and it looked like she came out the shower too.

She looked at me smiling but then I asked "so you are here earlier then I thought it's still around 10 AM but I guess you want to head out soon? She noticed I'm still wearing my pajamas and look around the room to see what was I doing. "I'm sorry were you trying to eat breakfast? I can wait inside if you want." To my surprised that she said that but I still agreed so I let her in. "I'll change myself in my room you can stay in the kitchen or living room if you want." I headed upstairs to change to my usual wear of jerseys.

Came back down to see what she was up to but before I saw her I looked at the kitchen for a ready breakfast meal. _So she had made me breakfast how nice of her I hope we can have some fun later on. "_ Rika you didn't have to do this for me you know it would have been fine that if I can do it myself you know I'm not that helpless _. I think._ "It's fine kazuma-San I just want help out others too you know." She smiled at me when She came into the kitchen. I ate what she made for me and as we were about to head out. "Kazuma are you sure you want to go out like that?" I deadpanned and look back at her "Well it's not like I have many shirts our any usual clothes that I wear sorry if that's what is bothering you."

She look at me one more time "you could look better with a hoodie and and jeans so our first stop will be by the clothes store!" _Oh no I don't really like any formal wear or suits but I think I can trust her she seem she has fashion sense maybe I can learn a thing or two._ "You sure I'm a lost cause when I'm to clothing Rika." "Don't worry Kazuma-San I can make it that you would be change to another man. Also I do think you could use some extra clothes the only things I saw in your closet is just some jerseys and maybe 1 or 2 jackets."

"Fine but don't expect me to wear fancy clothes or anything to formal." "If I find any Kazuma I won't try to force you but you should still try it." _Is this girl really trying to see me with different clothes?_ "Alright I get let's go and see what we can find which best suits me." So we headed out from front door to start our hang out. We walked into the bus stop which was near our meeting which triggered some of our odd and embarrassing moments but in the end we laughed it out. So we sat down at a bench waited for the bus to come by and then we started conversation.

"So Rika what were you trying to do on your phone when you were still walking across the road?" Rika looked at me with a confused look but still answered. "I was just looking up some household items for my apartment." "So wait are you living alone then? Huh I never knew that so what about your parents?" "Oh they live a more rural area kinda like yours we are still pretty close by and I drop by once every week." "So Kazuma it's my turn to ask questions now what was that game that you were holding?"

 _Can't tell about the game but I can tell a bit of lie right? As long it hold a bit of truth to it._ "That game which I was holding was a popular game which I was recommended from one of my online friends. And it not the normal it was limited edition which took me awhile to find it." Rika questioned me even more about and asked this "how long it took you find that game of yours?" _Shit!_ "It took me a bit of time and maybe a line which I was up and about I'm 5 hours.

Rika looked at me with a surprise look. "So you waited in line for 5 hours? Was it really worth it? I mean I don't play games so... but 5 hours a bit much for 1 game. _My pride has been hurt by a sweet and innocent girl!_ _So does that mean my hours of searching just hurts or was it not worth it!_ I screamed inside of my own head then said "Well I think it was not worth it after looking at the broken case and game disc." "But hey I least I made a new friend which is sitting next to me." Rika smiles she is very radiant with go happy aura

After more conversations the bus was coming by so we stood up and walked inside there boss to a town which was pretty popular for their stores and fashion design. Rika pointed at the mall which immediately catches my eye so we headed to mall for the fun which were about have and the clothes that we will look for myself.

" _ **Inside The Mall"**_

We walked around checking the places inside and trying to find places so where we could have our lunch. We went to the food court to look around the food court we decided to go get food from Nc bonalds. So waited at line and order 2 burgers, 2 sodas, and 2 medium fries. We picked up our trays and head to a table.

 _Huh I feel like we aren't getting much done here but it's fine to relax right?_ "So Rika what will we do after we find what we need?" "Kazuma-San I kinda want to see the movies that are shown in this mall that is fine right?" "I have no problems Rika but do you know what movie do you even want to watch?" Rika looked at me and shook her head side to side as drinking her soda _figures_ I said to myself in my head. "All right let's go look around the mall more and see which clothes suits me best."

So we walked and walked in till we went inside of a store to look for clothes I look for jackets and jeans why she said "I'll go look for a suit and tie for you I kinda want to see you look like with a suit. _Rika this is what the opposite of what I said you before we went out._ I grabbed a shirt which catches my eye it was black lumberjack shirt with stripes of grey going across left to right and a dark shade of brown which is going downwards with the black color. And pick up some type of jean in my size and didn't noticed Rika was behind in till "Boo!"

"Ahh! Ugh damn it Rika just why did you do that? Here I was collecting clothes for me and you had to do that?" Rika was laughing of how I reacted. _So she wants to play by this I'll play by her rules next time at the movie theater._ "Alright so you got the suit and I got the clothes that I want and you will see me in a suit ok. But I'm not buying it!" Rika giggles at me and said "it's fine Kazuma-Kun just want to see you dress for a job or a special occasion." "I'm fine if it's just for show for now but I'm not buying one." I went into the dressing room and Rika is waiting for me to finish dressing so I decided to put on my casual clothes first since we are at a mall and I could be seen by other people.

As I put on the lumberjack shirt a door happen to be open and it was Rika she said "Kazuma I found this great shirt which could look nic-" as it cut off as she looked at my naked top half." I know this is embarrassing but I decided to take this as revenge for that moment. "Oh Rika I didn't know you wanted to see my body. Well aren't you in a rush." _Take that you monster._ Rika turned red but then she ran out the door and slammed it shut then said "sorry!" "It's fine Rika you just saw some skin of mine ain't to bad." As I was laughing but that was kinda embarrassing. "So Rika want to see my body again I'm waiting." Rika shouted "I said I was sorry it was an accident" _I swore I saw her eyeing me when she was inside but could be my imagination._

So after that incident which I was red still put on my lumberjack shirt which is untucked from the jeans and calm down a bit and open the door and see Rika still embarrassed from the incident. "So what do think peeping Tom?" I teased her "don't remind me again." "Well honestly I want your opinion right now I picked this out myself." Rika look up at me to see me in a manor which I thought I would never looked like but things changed "you look nice and if you were dating someone I bet they would love that new look of yours." "Well I guess it's to bad that I'm dating anyone." Rika smiles even more after and giggles.

 _I wonder why she seemed so happy is it because I got my own clothes that looks good on me?_ "Ok Im taking this with me also you still want me wear the suit?" Rika shooked her up and down. "Alright Alright I'll wear it just give a me a few minutes I've never really put this fancy." I went into the changing booth and closed the door then I started to change into the suit which I was given. I also put on some black slacks and shoes which she also gave to me huh she wants me wear the whole set does she? After some time in the booth and I was ready to go out with this get up

 _Ugh this tie is killing me it's very uncomfortable in this tight pants and this shoes aren't getting any better when I'm wearing them._ But even with all that I still wore it for Rika's pleasurement. I opened the booth to see Rika patiently waiting for me from the chair outside the booth. Rika look astonished, I grabbed my my tie since it was tight for my neck And trying to loosen it. "Rika this is why don't like any suits anything to formal it is always just a pain to put it on and it's takes and it takes awhile to get use to. Rika was eyeing me and seemed like he liked this look of mine. If I had to say what she was thinking of me it's probably that she is thinking of me for a wedding ceremony.

Rika replied "W-wow Kazuma-kin you look nice in that outfit and it totally suits you if you ask me!" "Yea Rika? Well don't get to use to it it's not like I am buying this besides how much does this whole thing cost for? Rika replies "it said that the suit it self cost around 10,000 yen." "Yea Rika I'm definitely not buying his suit I'm just going to buy the things I want." As I tried to pull the tie more off from my neck." _But I guess is like cosplay it's not to bad if I can get use to it but I don't really want to waste that kind of money._ I headed back to change bought the clothes I went and we went out to the movie theater.

" _ **Movie theater"**_

We looked around on what movies to pick. There is multiple movies to pick from romance to horror. But for some reason or another Rika wanted to watch a horror movie of all things. "So Rika may I ask why do you want to watch a horror movie I thought you have wanted to watch comedy or some type of romance movie?" Rika commented me about her other friends and said this "my friends told me that this movie was great and it could give you nightmares in your sleep I was hesitating first but now I'm with someone so I think I can handle it." "Well aren't you brave miss Rika?" "You know kazuma-kin when will stop teasing me!" Maybe until I find someone else or I get bored of you. But for now you are my play toy Rika."

"Well I'll get the movie tickets just wait here Rika." I walked to the line for tickets it won't take my to long. I went in the line waited and bought the tickets to the horror movie. The movie is popular which Rika said and I can't lie that my online friends told me about this and that I was not interested in it. When I came back and here I find Rika being talked by 2 older men or maybe seniors from our school She seemed a bit overwhelmed so I walked over to see is everything is ok.

But before I had the chance to speak Rika came running to me and hid behind and wrapped her arms around mine. The one of the guys said "Tsk she with her boyfriend." Then the other said "Man and she looked so cute to ain't he a lucky bastard." _Well we aren't dating but I think we have to pretend that for now…_ "Rika do you know them?" "No kazuma-kin they were just people who was trying to ask me out on something but of course I had to decline them." Rika was still have her arms around one of mine's "Rika you. An let go now they are gone no need to be worried anymore." She looked at me like I was weird but when she notice she was grabbing me she immediately let go and said " kazuma! Please just forget that this happened." _Wow her grip Is no joke it nearly took my arm off._

"Alright Alright I get it I was your only ticket to get rid of those guys, just don't hold me so hard next time I think I have to get it checked up because of you." Rika kept apologizing for the time being into the movie. We sat down in our assigned seat and waited in till the movie starts.

"Rika are you sure you want to watch this? It's not that you are scared of it right?" "Well kazuma-San it's just that I heard this movie was great and even my friends recommended me so I thought why not by I'm might have regrets." _I think she does have regrets coming here she shaking and her hands is shaking too._ "To be honest I surprised you are scared right now the movie has started yet." "Sorry Kazuma-Kun it's just I'm not always I a mood of a horror mo-" before she even finished her sentence and ad start which filled the whole room Rika stop her sentence because as the ad started Rika let out a little yelp. _Huh Rika don't handle horror in any way huh? I should take not of that into the future._ "Kazuma please forget that happen." "I'm not promising anything."

After the ads finished and then trailers came on I started a conversation and said "you know my favorite movie genre would probably be comedy's and action. What about you Rika?" "Well I also like comedy not so much action but I do love romance and drama. _So like most girls I guess. I also do love mysteries and detectives type of movies hell I even watch shows if I have nothing else to do but I'll tell her later on._ Then the movie started. During the movie it shows a boy running to be a car chasing him Rika seemed to cheer the boy on to survive then a girl came in and jumped on him to push him over the girl and boy only got away into an abandoned building. It reminded me how I saved Rika from that truck but did it really change me huh if all things to be an otaku to save her life.

As the movie still goes on the 2 was walking around the building but keep in mind these 2 are also teenagers. As they walked into room they have appeared find a women's carcass and just the head missing. _Brutal huh this movie ain't half bad but it seems Rika might not be able to handle it She seems like she might faint._ _She was pretty pale during the whole thing._ Then I felt my hand being grab out of the blue I check to my right to see what it was but it was Rika shaking from the movie and scared what will happen next. She was squeezing me tightly but damn did that hurt. But I'll let it slide just this time so I gripped her hand to she turn to look at me so I smiled at her. She lessen her grip and I think I heard thank you from her but I'm unsure. At least she calm down a bit now my hand won't need to be checked by the doctors.

At the end we had fun the movie finished both teenagers survived happy ending all that stuff. Rika was still holding my hand still shaking from the movie. I would tell her to let go but I think I kinda got used to this already. Rika noticed that she is still holding me hand and instantly let go "K-Kazuma I'm sorry about that um please let's just go home and rest I think we had enough for now." _Yeah no kidding my hand was turning red from you holding it._ "Ok Rika-San should I walk you home?" "Thanks Kazuma-kun it's nice that you are a gentleman so… should we go now?" _Yeah right a gentleman like I would ever be like that In my whole life._ _Huh I just had my heart skip a beat I wonder why… There's no way right?_

So we walked to a bus stop but I wonder what will Rika do after we go apart? Would think about the fun things we had or laugh about me with my stupidness and other of my characteristics. So we head to me place first and then share our goodbyes and then she left. I headed up stairs left my bag of my new clothes inside my closet and think about the suit. _That was just to uncomfortable for me and I hope that will satisfy her for now. But I don't think that will… wait I just realized do I even have any of my school uniform._ I checked and there was nothing for my school uniform. _Damn it! Of all things to forget is my school uniform honestly I didn't went to the opening ceremony so I didn't get anything for the uniform I guess tomorrow I'll have to shop again I'll do it alone this time. Don't want to break that promise who knows what will happen._

 _Ugh damn it! Ok I'll just do what I said before Rika gets pissed at me I just don't want to die by her she seem that she can be scary at times. I'll wake up by school hours time since it Sunday tomorrow. I hope she won't mind that I will be gone for looking more clothes…_ I hopped on the bed look at the timer and at my gaming console thinking if I should go tomorrow or play games all day long again. _Old habits die hard they say.._ I turned the alarm clock to 7:00 AM and pick up a portable console and played in till i slept _tomorrow is another day. All i need is 2 more days then school will arrive_.

* * *

 **thank you all for who wants to still read this but i honestly don't know how long will it take for another chapter and also for the people who read the 1st chapter before hand sorry it toke longer then expected but i blame it on school work well thanks for waiting and see you in chapter 3**


	3. A Date Or AN Hangout?

**Hello fellow readers who um well reading this i know i was gone for a long time and i really have no** **excuses for this but in all honesty i wanted to come back for awhile but it seemed i had a few things blocking me in this chapter i changed the format on how i was** **writing** **in the past and i want a honest opinion if i should keep this type of format writing or change it to the way it was or you would prefer this? Well it's your guys choices this will help me in the future so please and thank you and i hope i came come in a more faster pace.**

 **"PLACE** _ **OR TIME"**_ **\- Transition or time skip in story**

 **"** Talk **" - A way you speak to each other**

Inner dialogue **\- just alone and plain is inner dialogue**

 **"** _thoughts_ **" - the main characters mind**

* * *

An alarm clock ran through my room and noticed the time is around 7:00 AM _ugh how long was I up for? Welp I still have that promise and I don't want to see what happens if I break it. I can only imagine what will happen._ I got dressed up quickly and headed out. I was rushing down the street to the bus stop. Got on and headed to the nearby town. Got of and headed to a store where I got my jersey's and see if I can find any school clothes for my school. There I founded my school uniform for my high school. Long sleeve and short sleeve and black pants. Headed to the cashier and bought them then after that I rushed to the bus stop and waited.

After a bit more I went in the bus got off of it at my stop and there I saw Rika standing behind the door her hand shaking from pressing the doorbell. _Huh I wonder which adventure we will have today?_ So I walked past my gate door and said. "Welp is interesting to see you here again. I thought that you spend time at your home." Rika yelped and turn around to see me with a bag next to me. She looks like she wanted to change the subject and said "what's with the bag Kazuma-kun?" "Just some clothes which I need, what are you doing here again?" Rika sweat a bit "clothes... I thought you said you don't normally buy clothes." "You are correct Rika I normally don't but I needed to buy some clothes for school. Now what are you doing here…"

"I was just going to see what where doing that's all kazuma-kun and see how was your leg." _Oh yeah I forgot I sprained it well at least it's healed for school tomorrow… why am I doing this again? Is this really for Rika?_ "Yea my leg is fine Rika also what is school like there? I haven't went in once since it started and it already been 2 weeks." Rika paused like I said something in a different language "well you sure have missed a lot I do know we are in the same class since our teacher keeps calling you out by your name." "Huh at least we are close to each other if anything is needed."

Rika chuckled a bit with a slight red face.

"Well anyway want to come in we can watch a movie or something until you head back." _Not like I have anything else to do._ "A…" Rika froze until like I said something embarrassing? "Is something the matter Rika?" Still frozen I got closer to her face and waved my hand in front of her. She regained her senses and turned red. "Hey Rika are you ok yourself you seem red so you have a fever?" I pressed my head on her forehead and she seem fine but she still seem red "it-it it's nothing Kazuma-kun just I may have a headache."

I unlocked the door and open it and entered with Rika. Showed her to the living room and ask If she wants anything. "Nothing" is all I heard from her she must be thinking about something but I think I'll ignore it for now it could be something that I should not be included in but who knows. I decided is best left alone for her and her own thoughts. Then suddenly she said "we should go to a park and hang out for a bit." I don't mind so I decided not to change "so you came here just to ask me out to the park?" Rika was honest and shook her head up and down. _Huh honesty is the best policy for her isn't it? Well at least that one good aspect of hers._

I got my shoes and she is getting ready as well as Rika-San I look at her more she seemed to have change her clothes in a more style of mines I guess she wanted to match with me but instead she is wearing red and dark red shade of my clothes from yesterday and a jean. I'm still wearing black pants from before to get my school clothes but since I was a bit too lazy to change I kept it on but that is fine. "So Rika do you have anything in mind that you want to do in the park?" "Nothing much Kazuma-kun I wanted to try out that ice cream stall. I heard they have great flavors and it some own original flavor." _Sounds interesting huh I wonder what types of ice cream they have in mind._ "Sounds great Rika but I thought you will hang with your other friends…"

 _But she keep picking me am I really that fun to hang out with?_ "Is it really that wrong that I hanging out with you Kazuma-kun?" _Is she doing this on purpose?_ "I guess not but do not hang out with me much at school." _Before you know it she will also be branded a otaku girl hanging out with me._ "I'm just going to ignore that reply kazuma-kun I mean it when we are friends." She puffed her face at me " … _I really don't have much to say after she said that just I'm not that alone anymore now…_ "that's the first I've heard anyone say that to me." Bit of a pause happen. "Well let's just go Rika we don't want to spend too much time in my house." She agreed and we headed off to the park which will take a few minutes to walk there.

" _ **The park"**_

We got to the entrance to the park and headed inside we found kids playing around the park. Adults watching over them and also talking about they're day. We also noticed couples holding hands around the pond and even paddle boats are on the pond. There which was Rika talking about is an ice cream stall where a man waiting there with ice cream on sale sign on top. "This place doesn't look bad and I can think this could be a nice place and relax what do you think a Rika?" Rika look around the whole park and I think she likes the ice cream place or want to try at out at least since she keeps eyeing it.

"What do you want to do right now Rika?" "I just want to relax a little bit from before we went out we came back more late than we thought." "Huh fair enough but what do want to do first is what I'm asking or we are just resting in a bench or something?" _Honestly this girl kindness can be her downfall on something._ "Um uh.." _no plan can lead to problems…_ "so you got nothing Rika?" "No no I do… Yea! Kazuma-Kun let's get ice cream first" "Alright I don't mind Rika" _just jumping the gun here but was there a pause when she was trying to see what we should do for us?_ It took us a few minutes to reach the ice cream stall and as we reach there we are trying to decide on which ice cream we should get. "I'll have just a have cherry-strawberries mixture ice cream please." _huh she was right some of these mixture of ice creams are weird a ice cream called "coffee Cuban cigar"... is that healthy? Then we have a a ice cream called "brown bread" maybe i'll come by more often to try them all out. But for now i'll take_ "one salt ocean ice pop please." "Alright i'll get it right up!" _I'm worried what I picked but I might as well give it a try right?_

"Alright here you go one for your girlfriend cherry-strawberry mixture ice cream, and an salt ocean ice pop." "Thanks sir but we aren't dating just some friends who is just hanging out." _The 2nd time we have been called a couple_. As I turned around I saw Rika blushed heavily from what the man said. "Huh Rika are you Alright you seem… a little red." _I hate to admit it but even I felt a little embarrassed._ "Oh Kazuma-kun no I was just surprised that's all!" She said that while still blushing more while looking at me. "Well then Rika let's just eat our ice creams." "Come back next time then I'll be be open most of the week." "All right sir we will definitely come back for another time"

We found a bench which we can sit and eat our snack. I tried out my ice pop with a quick small bite, _it's definitely salty why did I pick this?_ Then the after taste is very sweet _. Oh wow the after taste it's just very sweet and flavored_. "Salty but sweet in the end." Have to say that I liked it in the end. Rika is just eating her ice cream watching other people pass by. Most of them at couples or little kids playing with each other. "Kazuma do you have other friends other than me?" Saying that while still eating her ice cream "I mean I had friends but I guess you can say I left them during middle school." "But in online it's a bit different I do have friends there but not much in real life." Rika looked at me a bit surprised at what I said. "So what happen to those actual friends?" "Like I said I had friends before but then I left them after an incident." "If you don't mind me asking what was the incident?" … I looked at the other way of Rika "it was about a girl I used to love in my past." Rika went silent and a bit of ice cream fell of her cone her face seemed had turn into a robot or had seen a ghost.

 _I think I said enough for now_ "I'll tell you later" as I turned around to see a frozen Rika sitting next to me. "Hey Rika are you ok? Was the ice cream to much for you?" Rika is still frozen. I waved my hand in front of her and it seems she regained her consensus. "O-oh sorry Kazuma sorry did I worried you?" "A little I thought you had a brain freeze or something happen to you." _Noted that she can't handle to much ice cream._ "So Rika want to walk a little more to talk about more each other." "Well we can always do that can we Kazuma-kun?" "Alright I want know more about my family." "Well you see Kazuma-Kun my family comes from a pretty long line of nurses and doctors at least in my father's side in my family, my mother was into cooking and decided to become a chief or any type of cook, and then my father went into her restaurant where she was working at I think you can understand what happens next right?"

"So wait Rika are you… rich then?" "I guess you can say that Kazuma-kun." _Well I guess that make sense from that suit she got she was pretty calm and was look at expensive clothes and items for women._ "I guess I learn something new from you every time but I guess that's the good side of you Rika."aww thanks Kazuma-kun you can say very nice things." I put my arms around the back of my head thinking about what happen during middle school.

 _Oh how did I became like this was it because of that girl or because of my friends betrayal. Well one things is certain I think I'm starting to make a comeback in real life a life which may be worth living for especially because of this girl._ I whispered to myself, "how long was it when I was a normal person?" "Huh you said something kazuma-kun?" "No I was just talking to myself actually do you want to ride in those boats? We can talk more over there" "Alright then I'll talk about my past as well." She said smiling, we walked over to the boats it seemed there was nothing of renting or anything so we just thought we just had to return it after we are done with it.

We entered the boat and I had to row the boat because 1 I was a guy and i really had no choice to otherwise a girl rowing a boat for a guy might look bad. And 2 it was row boat which Rika had never row a boat before. "So Rika you want to be just like your mother then?" "Yes she has a strong willed mind on becoming a chief she also wanted to try open a business by herself." "But while working at a restaurant she meet my father who had complimented on her cooking my mother was flattered that a doctor who is well known in his town was complimenting her for her cooking and they became good friends. And then it became more then that after my father proposed to her when working at work then she decided to be a house wife since she would have to take care of me and stop her dream on having her own restaurant." i kept rowing the boat imagining the story, _in my head that story sounds something like you would see in a anime but still pretty interesting to see from a point of views like that._ Actually Kazuma-kun i think i want to know more about you do you have anyone in your family which you can talk about? _Huh oh my turn to talk then._

"Well i don't mind but my dad and mom is on a business trip for some type of company so i don't know what they are doing at this point apparently they are supposed to be out for months." honestly that's a good thing for me for a total shut in i can spend more time for myself then outside or with others oh well looks like that will change tomorrow. "I also do have a sister which goes to college and it has dorms so she moved out to live in the dorms and study at college." _Yet another good thing for me it would be a huge pain in the ass hypothetically and literally because i would probably get smacked around for being a lazy brother…_ "Uh Kazuma-kun are you fine living alone?" "Don't worry Rika im used to it family matters are family matters,"I look up at the sky and look at the soon setting sun. "i think it's about time to get off from this boat the sun seems to set so lets head back Rika." Yeah Kazuma-kun i thin-" She stood up and the boat began to shake so i instinctively hold around her waist so she won't fall off. _Her body sure is slim… GODDAMMIT! I JUST WANT TO HAVE NORMAL TIME BUT HERE I AM HAVING CLICHE INTERACTION WITH HER!_ The boat is still shaking and i'm still holding on to her so she won't fall off or get wet… it finally stop shaking and we sat down trying to be careful as possible. "Hey Rika are you okay?" She looked at me a with a hint of red on her face. "Y-yeah Kazuma-kun thanks to you i am but yea as i was saying i think we should head back." As she said i started rowing back to the docks and payed for the rental fee for the boat and head back home.

We headed back to my house why she followed me home honestly i would have not mind to drop her off but she said she was fine so here we are in the front door. "You know Rika i had i guess i had an ok time since i've never gone out with a friend since primary school." _i still feel the size of how slim she was…_ "Me too Kazuma-kun it did not went the way we turned it out to be but still i had fun." "Alright then Rika i will head back you should too you know i guess i'll see you in school later?" "I hope we do Kazuma…"after that we had our goodbyes and i headed inside my house to rest." but resting means playing video games at night i look over to my right and see a visual novel romance game which i bought before… i put that at the back burner of my mind and played other games. Until i noticed it was about to read 1AM i had a thought of school and so i decided to sleep in a few hours early for that day is when a i made promise to me. I drifted to sleep and the thoughts of other games i could play and beat in 1 day. Intill a thought came up to my head at bed. _Why am i doing this again?_

* * *

 **I hope that that would be enough for this chapter and if you enjoyed please follow this story when i post more on this im not giving up on this story yet and if you find mistakes in this please leave a review on how i could improve. well until next time and i hope you have a great day or night... or anything.**

 **Oh also before i forget should i add more characters to this in school like OC's or other people's? let me know it could really help with this story and maybe future ones. Well i guess goodbye for reals see ya next time =w=**


End file.
